Chapter 1: Shigoku Akimichi (part 2)
by yososennin
Summary: Part of a series of pieces I am doing. This runs parallel to the actual story line however I do modify certain events


The next morning Team 4 met at the training grounds. This time Mikoto was waiting for them. "Alright, you are going to start with some 2-on-1 sparring so that you get a feel for each other's abilities." **And I can analyze your strengths and weaknesses.** Mikoto finished in her head. She took several steps backwards. "Since you were the latest yesterday, we'll start with you on your own, Gin."

"Very well, Mikoto-sensei." Gin replied. Tsubaki and Shigoku backed away from Gin and readied for an attack, as did Gin.

"Hajime!" Mikoto barked. Mikoto focused her attention on every move the three kids made, her eyes sharp and ready to analyze their capabilities, strengths and weaknesses-and step in as soon as they were in real danger of hurting each other.

Shigoku looked Gin over, trying to get a read on him. He already noticed Gin was pretty comfortable in his own skin-a luxury Shigoku did not have. Every time he practiced fighting it had been with his dad. He yelled and would get blindly angry every single time Shigoku made a minor mistake in technique or stance. There were techniques he could do well but that was thanks to diligent training not guidance from his father. There was no room for creativity or relativity when it came to sparring with his dad. Furthermore his father had commanded him never to spar with any of his classmates at the academy. 'You will show everyone what a great fool you are and bring shame on our house. If you ever try I'll be the shit out of you myself.' His father had said. This stifled Shigoku's passion and eagerness to learn jutsu and made him recede into himself. Despite how hard he trained he never put 100% of himself into this effort and focus.

Shigoku shook his head. **Those thoughts won't help now. **Shigoku looked Gin over once more. **Well, no sense in dawdling.** Shigoku drew three shuriken with his left hand and threw them in quick succession while drawing a kunai in his other hand.

Gin leapt to one side and charged at them while weaving the signs. Shigoku jumped back to put distance between them, giving him time to react to Gin's jutsu. Gin's shadow clone appeared behind Shigoku, at the same time the original started fighting with Tsubaki. She also drew a kunai to block Gin's attacks but she was making no effort to actively attack. Shigoku evaded the clone's first swipe, while furiously weaving signs.

"Got you." The clone said. But before he could pin Shigoku down, Shigoku performed a substitution technique. Gin clone looked away from the chunk of wood that took Shigoku's place and turned to find Shigoku and a shadow clone charging him and the original. Though he could not tell which was which.

**Not a bad exchange.** Mikoto thought. **Both are doing well so far. But it looks like that Akimichi kid is holding back more than he should. I wonder why?**

The original Gin saw that one of the Shigokus was coming for him. He didn't want to be caught in a two on one fight, even though Tsubaki was clearly trying to be playful and not land any hits. With an exaggerated motion she lifted her left leg up to perform an axe kick, Gin got in close to lessen the kick's strength as it hit his shoulder, which is what Tsubaki was hoping for. With deliberately lessened speed, Tsubaki moved to stab Gin's side with her kunai. Gin grabbed her wrist and she pulled him in closer.

"Oooh Gin-san. You're sooo forceful." She said pretending to be embarrassed. Gin merely smiled, pivoted with his back foot and flung her to the side. He kept turning to increase his momentum and blocked Shigoku's kunai strike with his own.

*Sweat drop* **Does that girl have no shame?** Mikoto thought.

"Not bad dude." Gin said, smiling. He was pumped. Their kunais sparked as they collided. Shigoku glanced at Tsubaki for a moment, she was taking her time getting back into the fray. Gin took advantage of this. **An opening!** He thought. He moved to strike but Shigoku reacted in time. In one fluid motion he blocked and threw a smoke bomb.

Gin jumped back, waiting for the smoke to clear. But Shigoku was nowhere to be seen.

"Time to finish this." The other Shigoku said. He got inside the Gin clone's guard and kneed him in the sternum (a potentially life threatening blow but he felt no guilt as it was a clone) causing the clone to dissipate. In the moment the real Gin was distracted a hand erupted from the ground and grabbed Gin's ankle.

**_"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu (Earth style: Groundhog technique Decapitation)."_**** Gin got dragged down into the earth up to his neck. "And that's game set and match!"** Shigoku said proudly, which was immediately followed by a puff of smoke from Gin's head, leaving behind a log.

**Damn! He got off a substitution technique.** Shigoku thought. **Where-** Shigoku sensed his shadow clone jutsu disperse. **Behind me!** He turned and threw his kunai, drawing another with his other hand. Gin dodged but was caught by Tsubaki. **It's about time! **Shigoku thought. He moved in to make sure they pinned Gin. As Shigoku got in close to pin Gin with his kunai, Gin made a swift motion placing a kunai on Tsubaki's collar bone (knowing she wouldn't resist) and grabbing her wrist with his left hand to catch Shigoku in the gut if he moved further, forcing him into as stalemate. Shigoku's kunai however an inch away from Gin's neck. **No!**

**Forcing a stalemate like that, he moves pretty well. **Mikoto thought.

"Yame!" Mikoto yelled. The three of them dropped their weapons and gave each some space. A mischievous grin touched Tsubaki's lips as she looked over Gin, Shigoku swallowed his frustration and forced himself to let it go. "Well done Gin. And you all did an excellent job controlling your attacks so as not to permanently injure. I was expecting I would need to get involved. Now, boys! Go after Tsubaki!"

While they were still facing their sensei, wuick and quiet as a cat, Tsubaki put some distance between herself and the boys. "Oh my! Two boys at once!? Whatever shall I do!" She said in mock astonishment, wanted to play on the innuendo as she winked at Gin.

Shigoku's eyebrow twitched as he wove signs. Two shadow clones appeared a stone's throw behind Tsubaki. "Sorry. I don't like the idea of ganging up on a girl but I want to end this quickly." **If only so I don't have to witness you lame and blatant flirting.** He continued in his head.

"Oh really?" Tsubaki said, her playful grin turning into a darker smile. "Well I don't like guys who underestimate me. **_Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire style: Grand Fireball jutsu!)"_** A giant fireball erupted from Tsubaki's mouth and shot at Gin and Shigoku.

Without pausing she turn on, the now attacking, Shigoku clones. She threw a kunai. **Ram, rat, bird, boar, tiger. **Tsubaki thought as she weaved the signs. **_"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu! (Shuriken shadow clone technique)."_**The one kunai multiplied into several dozen immediately. Shigoku's clones were too close to react in time. They got caught in the attack and dispersed.

**Good combination. She's a smart one after all.** Mikoto thought. **But damn, watching kids fight is sooo boring.** Mikoto absent mindedly traced the pattern of the Uzumaki clan symbol on the upper part of her uniform's sleeve.

Tsubaki turned to see Gin coming at her.

**_"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu (Earth style: Groundhog technique Decapitation)."_**A hand erupted from the ground, grabbing her ankle and pulling her down into the ground up to her neck. Shigoku barely finished his jutsu before Tsubaki's head disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a long.

**Hah! **Mikoto thought. **He must be thinking ahead. He doesn't want to give away any other more of his jutsus. **

"Again!? Come on!" Shigoku moaned, but immediately jumped to the side as several kunai darted at him from above.

"So lame, kid!" She said as she drew wire tied kunai. "Do you think a jutsu will work on me once I've seen it." She threw several kunai toward Gin, wrapping them around his arms and legs and binding his movements.

Shigoku intercepted Tsubaki as she landed and they traded blows. He pushed through his weariness and forced her back blow by blow. Tsubaki lost her balance for an instant. Shigoku was about to take advantage of the opening when she saw a flash of fear in her eyes. Surprised he paused and it cost him. Tsubaki had feinted, she ducked and struck his ankle then used both her legs to put pressure on the weakened joint and force him to the ground.

Reacting instinctively Shigoku spun around and his kunai dug into the earth. Tsubaki had already raced ahead to intercept Gin, who was now free. Shigoku tried to get back on his feet but the pain combined with his weariness kept him from getting back up. He watched as Tsubaki and Gin traded blows. Shigoku took several deep breaths. **Alright! I can do this.** He was about to jump back into the fray.

**Disabling opponents to deal with them one at a time. She's fought multiple opponents before. Looks like the Sarutobi clan makes sure their kids don't stay wet behind the ears. **Mikoto thought.

"Yame!" She yelled. "Looks like you got a good head on your shoulders, Tsubaki"

"Thanks Mikoto-sensei." Tsubaki said in an overly sweet voice. Her face beaming with pride.

"Shigoku. How is your leg?" Mikoto asked.

"I can handle it." He said.

"Alright then. Hajime!" Mikoto replied without hesitation.

Gin and Tsubaki started toward Shigoku. They panting heavily. Shigoku could tell they were more worn than he was but they were also uninjured. Shigoku took a deep breath. **I ****_will_**** do this! I will not back down!** He thought.

Tsubaki let off the first attack. She threw a shuriken. **_"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Justu! (Shuriken shadow clone technique)."_**

Shigoku stood his ground. "My turn!" He threw six shuriken. **_"Ninpou: Kuroshi kurado no jutsu (Ninja art: Black death cloud technique)."_** Shigoku yelled, using the name he had wanted to use when he first learned the technique but was normally reluctant to do because of his father's belligerent scolding, simply because he didn't like the name.

The shurken were cloned several times more than Tsubaki's technique, this plus the fact that he threw 6 instead of 1 meant that a fast, black whirling mass of shuriken hurtled towards his opponents.

The corners of Mikoto's lips curved upwards slightly. **'Black death cloud' hmm? A poetic name for a straight up, super charged 'shuriken shadow clone technique. ' Although the fact that he can pull off a technique of that level-especially after all those shadow clones…the kid doesn't look like an Aikimichi but his chakra reserves seem to surpass those typical of his clan at his age.**

**_"Wind style: Air bullet."_** Gin took a deep breath and fired a large mass of condensed air from his mouth.

**Wind, Fire, Earth…So they each have their own elements. Not bad at all. We will be able to skip the basics of nature manipulation, but more importantly: what will you do now, Shigoku? Become a pin cushion?**

The mass of shuriken exploded back towards Shigoku. He barely managed the substitution technique in time. In fact a few kunai buried themselves in his arms and chest, but he ignored the pain. He came at Tsubaki and Gin from the side.

He attacked Tsubaki first, making sure to keep her between him and Gin so that he could not fire any long range attacks. Shigoku was moving faster than Tsubaki but the pain in his ankle was growing and made his stances less solid. Noticing this, Tsubaki struck his ankle again, then got inside his guard and sent him flying with a throw.

**I need to end this soon. I need to pin one of them down and-** Shigoku was thinking, while he was in mid-air when Gin fired another air bullet and the impact sent Shigoku flying thirty feet back. He tumbled onto the ground and came to a stop.

His head was swirling. He grimaced as he desperately tried to regain his focus, but the exasperated pain in his ankle along with his dizziness stymied his efforts.

Mikoto sighed. **Looks like the Akimichi kid isn't up to par with his fellows. Too bad. **"Yame!" She yelled. Gin and Tsubaki relaxed their stand panting hard but satisfied with their performance. "Alright. That was a good effort all around but-"

"No!" Shigoku yelled. He was back on his feet, but he was breathing hard. "You don't get to say stop till I'm down. And I'm not down!" He glared at Gin and Tsubak, his visage ferocious and challenging. Shigoku started weaving signs.

**Horse, Dog, Bird, Ox, Snake! He knows that Justu? **Mikoto thought, surprised.

The earth around Shigoku rose up and formed a large earth dragon.

"I can play rough too! **_Doton: Dosekiryu! (Earth style: Earth Dragon!)_**" He yelled. The earth dragon roared and darted towards Gin and Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki use your Fireball technique!" Gin said.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

**_"Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire style: Grand Fireball Technique!)"_**

"No! Stop!" Mikoto ordered, seeing what Gin intended, but it was too late.

**_"Wind style: Air Bullet."_** Gin shot his jutsu into Tsubaki's to augment its strength.

The ball of fire exploded to several times its size totally engulfing the earth dragon. It was much stronger than Gin expected, however. When the fire cleared, Shigoku's technique was not only countered, it was burnt to a crisp and Shigoku was nowhere to be seen.

**Good thing he managed the substitution jutsu in time. **Mikoto, thought relieved. Her eyes were already on Shigoku who was on her right flank, past Gin and Tsubaki. **Wait…he's reforming the seals! The fool is going to attack again?**

Mikoto sprang into action. In two flashes she was behind Shigoku. She delivered a sharp chop to the side of his neck with her palm. He fell to his knees.

"That's enough, Shigoku." Mikoto said firmly. "I won't _tell _you again."

"No! They don't get to pull that shit on me without consequences."

"You are the one who started using excessive force, just because they wounded your pride." Mikoto scolded. "They're ninja too. Did you think they would sit by and let you attack them so fiercely without an appropriate response?"

"Screw pride! I don't give a shit about pride! I'm a person. Just like them, just like you. I'm the same!" He yelled. Horrible memories of his father's abuse flashed through his mind. "I'm not supposed to be disregarded and made to feel like dirt by people who are supposed to care about me." More memories filled Shigoku's mind: memories of the Akimichi clan kids pushing him around calling him names, making fun of the way he looked-followed by lots of the other kids." I'm not some freak or menace! To be looked down upon, reviled, scorned! To be hurt for no reason! To be singled out and rejected!"

Tsubaki flinched at the last statement, but no one noticed.

"I'm sick of always being the one that's never good enough; of always being the one who has to suffer! '_They're_ not going to sit around?' Screw them! _I'm _not going to take that lying down! Not anymore!" Shigoku yelled at the top of his lungs. He forced himself to stand. His whole body trembling he slowly restarted weaving signs. He barely got his hands together before Mikoto struck his neck again, harder. This time Shigoku fell to the ground unconscious.

The other three stood their silent for what felt like an hour.

"You're dismissed." Mikoto said, finally. Gin and Tsubaki did not move. They still stared at Shigoku their faces unreadable. "I will contact you once I decide when you will have your next training session." The two still did not move. "I said: Go. Now." Mikoto said in a quiet but deadly voice.

This shocked them into motion and they jogged away. Mikoto watched them leave. Once they were out of sight she kneeled down and pickup Shigoku, hoisting him on her back as if she were giving him a piggy back ride.

**Foolish boy. You think you're the only one who's been mistreated? You think you're the only one who is left to dwell in the shadows and be ignored by those who like to dance in the sun? You have a lot to learn.** Mikoto thought as a breeze rushed through her vibrant red hair.


End file.
